Neoholic Fire and Ice
by Buffynick
Summary: A war has begun throughout Neoholic. How this war began you ask?? Well let me tell you the story...


**Neoholic Fire and Ice **

**Authors**

Buffynick  
fostic_popcorn  
Fire_grl  
Amanda  
kattygirl89  
dogluvr1989

**Disclaimer:**  
Yes these are neopets characters and we are not using this story in any way to make money. This was just a fun little activity where a bunch of friends got together to write a nice story! The other characters whom do not belong to neopets belong to the authors and we would not like for others to use them without asking!

**Now on with the Story**

A war has begun throughout Neoholic. How this war began you ask?? Well let me tell you the story...

There once was a popular guild full of family and friends. They cared for one another and they helped one another. Neoholic was their guild name. One summer day two faeries appeared to the guild members, Fuhnah The Fire Faerie and Taelia The Snow Faerie. The two faeries had been fighting among themselves and they wished to settle the score. They enlisted armies from the guild to fight on either side. This is how the battles began.

"I would like to enlist for the Fire side, O mighty Fuhnuh," A Faerie Ixi clopped into Fuhnuh's war tent and propped her hooves on the desktop.

"Name?" Rapped out the tall fire faerie, poising a red pen over a piece of paper.

"Private Hojimitsu, at your service," The Faerie Ixi saluted smartly.

Fuhnuh scrutinized Hojimitsu carefully and then nodded curtly. "You'll do," She said, handing Hojimitsu a nametag. Turning back to filing several thick pieces of paper, she left the Faerie Ixi standing there stupidly.

"Um...Commander..." Hoji tapped Fuhnuh carefully on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Fuhnuh answered, not bothering to look at Hojimitsu.

"What...what am I supposed to do?" Hojimitsu asked.

Fuhnuh glanced at Hoji irritably, and waved her hand in the air, saying vaguely, "Well, just go fight some Ice recruits! I don't know! Score points for our side! Now leave me!"

Stumbling confusedly out of the stuffy war tent, Hoji quickly trotted off to the battlefield, checking that he had all his weapons equipped.

Lining up at the side of the battle arena, Hoji looked at the long line of injured pets, and shuddered momentarily. I can do this, Hoji thought to himself. I can defeat my enemies!

As Hoji ascended in the line, he got more and more nervous. Until at last, it was his turn to battle. On the other side of the battle field stood a lonely blue uni named MoonlightMagik. 

"Where is Taelia?" asked the uni to a white kougra. "I wish to help her in her battle!"

"She is in her battle tent preparing a new strategy to face Fuhnah." said the white kougra, and with that he vanished.

"Thanks! I will go find her myself... shesh, what a nice fellow... now where's that tent?" said the lost uni.

MoonlightMagik walked for a while until she came across a poor snowbunny shaking with fear on the side of the camp.

"Aww poor thing, I guess I will take you with me." said the uni to the snowbunny.

With that they both walked off in search of Taelia's tent.

Sweeconena, the fire draik walked up to a dusty old desk with a fire faerie writing on a clip board.  
"Uhhh..." Sweeconena said under her breath  
"Shhhhhhhhh" funhuh said loudly.  
after a minute or two passes she looked up  
"Oh great what do you want?" she said.  
"I, um.. wanted to sign up for the fire side, I mean if its ok with you." Sweeconena said nervously  
"yup sure whatever," She said, "just fill this out."  
Sweeconena scribbled down her information as fast as she could " here you go," sweeconena said, handing Funhuh the clipboard. "yes thanks now get out I have work to do."   
Sweeconena walked outside and into the batle line  
Suddenly Sweeconena heard her name being called  
"Hey swee!"  
Sweeconena looked around then realized the pet that said her name was right in front of her in line.  
Then she realized it was Hoj, one of her best friends from back home.  
"oh my gosh, hey hoj!" "Im so glad to see you!" she said excited.  
"yes and we are on the same team, I cant wait to fight!" they both laughed.  
Hojimitsu entered the arena, surrounded by throngs of cheering fans. A loudspeakers started announcing the contestants, and Hoji faced his opponent a large white kougra, and planted his feet firmly into the ground.

To Hojimitsu, his surroundings suddenly blurred, and he only faintly heard the sound of sweeconena shouting encouragements.

Suddenly, a horn blared, and the kougra started padding towards Hoji, picking up speed.

Hoji immediately burst out into a gallop towards the Kougra, and, timing himself carefully, leapt into the air and struck out hard, only to find himself hitting thin air.

Frantically twisting around in the air, Hoji managed to land on his feet, facing the smirking kougra.

This isn't right! Hoji thought angrily. I'm the one with an speed of Excellent - I should be outrunning him by now!

Snarling, Hojimitsu streaked across the dirty arena floor, feinted a left, and quickly thrashed out with his hind legs, striking the Kougra in its face.

Yowling with pain and anger, the white Kougra pounced on Hoji, only to find the Ixi burrowing underground with his ability Burrow.

Reaching out for his Lost Desert Dagger and Hand Painted Scarab, Hoji held the dagger in his mouth and raced beside the running Kougra, grazing the Kougra's underbelly painfully.

Suddenly, the Kougra lashed out, and bashed Hoji to the ground. Quickly staggering up as fast as he could, Hoji dodged past the approaching Kougra and quickly hurled his Mud Mixture at the creature.

BOOM! The potion exploded, knocking the Kougra to the ground and healing Hojimitsu slightly.

Planting his hooves on the Kougra's limp body, Hojimitsu kicked it once for effect - and then marched out of the arena, victorious.

Sweeconena met Hoj outside the door. "good job Hoj!" Sweeconena yelled, giving Hoj a high five.   
The loud speaker boomed in a screechy voice "Sweeconena please report to the battledome arena it is your turn"   
Hoj and Sweeconena looked at each other. Sweeconena gulped nervously.  
"Good luck!" said Hoj as she walked to the bleachers.

Sweeconena waited in the middle of the battledome arena waiting for her opponet. She looked at Hoj and saw her giving her the thumbs up, erm.. hoofs up. Sweeconena smiled nervously. Everything is gonna be alright, she thought in her head.   
Sweeconena looked up seeing her contestent from the ice side, a huge white grarrl. Sweeconena looked more nervous then ever.  
"FIGHT" the loud speaker boomed.

The grarrl made a horrible yell as it ran towards sweeconena. Sweeconena flew up into the air pass the grarrls head. HA, she thought in her head, Ive outsmarted him. Then she relized the grarrl coming straight towards her. The grarrl grabbed her leg with his teeth and threw her to the ground. Sweeconena got up and punched him in the stomach. He made a grunt and jumped on top of her. It was no use Sweeconena was done for. He put his head down to swallow Sweeconena in one bite, when he heard someone yell from the audience. It was hoj, "YOUR MOMMA IS SO FAT AND UGLY" " YOU TAKE AFTER HER!" 

The grarrls eyes glowed red. He got up and started to dart towrds the bleachers. In the mean time sweeconena got up and took her tiki amulet and shot him with a blast of power. He fell to the ground. 

The crowd roared. Sweeconena met Hoj outside and they hugged.  
"Thanks I would have been gone with out you" Sweeconena said.  
"well thats what friends are for." Grinned Hoj

Two sisters, who were twins, named Fluffy26472, a Wocky, and Fluffy376351, a Cybunny, walked into Fuhnuh's battle tent. The twins said in unison, "We wish to si-" "Wait a minute, I'm working!" the Fire Faerie rudely interuptted. "You may start over now," Fuhnuh said. "We wish to sign up for the war," the twins repeated. "Sure, sure, get fill in this form," she handed the twins two clipboards with forms on them. The twins quickly filled in the forms, and Fuhnuh handed them stickers, one that said Fluffy26, the other Fluffy37. "Hey, why didn't you put our full names?" the twins asked. "It was too confusing, with all the numbers. Run along now." the faerie replied. "Oh well," Fluffy26 (I'll use their short names now) said when they got to the battlefield. "Fluffy26, report to Stadium 2. Your fight is about to begin." a voice from the intercom said. "Now? I just got here!" Fluffy26 exclaimed. "Oh well," said Fluffy37. They walked towards Stadium 2. When they got inside, they found two other pets. "Hi, Hoji and Sweeconena! It's me, Fluffy!" Fluffy26 said. "Oh yeah, I remember you, Amanda's pet. Welcome. I guess you're on Fuhnuh's side," said Hoji. "Yeah. Anyways, this is my sister, Fluffy37." the Wocky said. "Hi, it's nice to meet ya!" Sweeconena said. The battle was about to start...

"Let's go take a break at the barracks," Hojimitsu suggested to Sweeconena. "And why don't we find something to eat when we're there?"

Heading off to the large tents with flames emblazed on their cloth, Hoji flopped onto a large folding army bed and chugged down some Healing Potion VII's.

Just then, the barrack doors flew open, and a pack of large, angry, white grarrls stormed in.

"Hey you! I heard you offended our Brother!" The largest one leaned down and leered into Hoji's face.

Hoji pinched his nose delicately and snorted, "Well, I can certainly see the sibling resemblance."

The Grarrl scratched his head, taking a few seconds to figure out that Hojimitsu had just insulted him.

"NOBODY - but nobody - makes fun our Pack and gets away with it!" The grarrl snarled and reached down to give Hojimitsu the pummeling of his life.

"Uh uh uh! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on somebody your own size?" Sweeconena suddenly appeared right next to his ear, and bit down hard.

"YOW! Okay, that's it! Everybody, after the small fry!" The large Grarrl roared and punched out in the air where Hoji was. Or had been. Hojimitsu, taking advantage of Sweeconena's distraction, had whirred into the air, and was currently busy kickboxing another member of the Grarrl Pack.

Flapping her wings, Sweeconena raked her claws into another Grarrl's eyes, and bit down hard once again on its ear.

"Hmph, this calls for more drastic measures," Hojimitsu said, and took out his Hand Painted Scarab and Tiki Amulet.

"EAT SCARAB, you thug!" Hojimitsu hurled the scarab at another Grarrl with all his considerable might. The scarab exploded in the Grarrl's face, and Hojimitsu quickly finished him off with a few dropkicks.

Meanwhile, Sweeconena was not faring so well. A monstrously huge Grarrl descended upon her, gnashing his teeth with evil pleasure.

Backing away nervously, Sweeconena, looked around, and realized she was trapped. The Grarrl lashed out with his claws, when suddenly he received an unexpected bash on the head.

Hojimitsu spun around and faced the Grarrl, snarling. "Don't you dare hit my best buddy ol pal!" He accelerated towards the ceiling of the barracks, and suddenly swooped down like a sparrow, dropping his Tiki Amulet on the Grarrl, and kicking him with a hind hoof.

KABOOM! The Amulet exploded in green fireworks, stunning the Grarrl, and leaving Sweeconena enough time to bite him soundly on the right ear.

"What is the meaning of this!?" A voice suddenly boomed from the entrance of the barracks...

Funhuh, the fire faerie burst into the room.  
" I CANT BELIVE YOU!" She yelled at thier faces  
"look what you have done!" she yelled even louder  
"I am so happy, you got rid of those punks! That gives us a bigger score from are side." " I guess the saying good things come in small packages is true!" 

They all laughed.   
"we uhh. thought you were gonna be really mad at us or..." Hoj stopped short as Funhuh inturrepted her.  
"Of course not," she said. " You guys are my favorites I was in a grouchy mood when I first met you."

"hehe you can say that again." Sweeconena said.  
Funhuh gave both of them an evil eye.

The loudspeaker boomed. "The twin fluffies please report to the battledome arena to face the next ice opponet."   
Yay! they both yelled in excitement as they ran towrd the battledome arena to watch the fight.

Meanwhile on in the ice barracks... 

"Hey! When is it our turn to fight??" said UndyingPhoenix

"I don't know but I don't want to... fighting is wrong... I signed up for a desk job! not to fight against some of our friends!!" said MoonlightMagik

"ooh shh! Just get ready for the fight! Now did you borrow Aeryn's weapons?" asked UndyingPhoenix

"Yup, here they are" said Moonlighmagik as she dropped the weapons on UndyingPhoenix's lap. "I refuse to fight!"

"Blah! Then why did you sign up for the war??" screamed UndyingPhoenix

"I wanted to see the pretty landscape and all I have seen is YOU!" and with that MoonlightMagik huffed and puffed all the way home.

All of a sudden the loudspeaker turned on and blared, "UndyingPhoenix, report to the battledome, your battle with the twins is up!"

"What?!? I am fighting two pets?!?! Thankfully I have Aeryn's Weapons! This should be a piece of cake!!" 

UndyingPhoenix walked proudly into the battledome to await the battle.

kattygirl obliviously walked into the neoH guild to see it deserted.

"ugh...what i miss now!?"

she always missed important things. The breaking up of the guild was one of them. She wandered around the guild looking for a clue of why she might be alone. Suddenly, she noticed two posters, side by side. "Join the Cool Ice team!" Said one. "Join the Hot Fire team!" said the other. Katty just looked at them confused, as always. She stood there for a good 5 minutes looking blankly at the posters before her Ixi, Nicole, walked up. 

"I want the ice side!" She shouted.

"Huh?" katty questioned, breaking out of her trance.

"I want to join the ice side and help taelia!"

katty looked patheticly at her winged baby ixi. She was still confused.

"*sigh* follow me..." Nicole said with an annoyed tone. With that she dragged the still confused kattygirl to the left door, with the Ice poster on it. 

-later that day-

"Taelia?" Nicole questioned as she walked into the war tent. The tent and the land around it was covered in snow. Strange weather for it being 120F.

"Yes, what is it?" Taelia said while she threw a mint chocolate kau and fizzy neocola bottles into a pot.

The pot emmited a huge cloud of blue smoke. The water was gone, and an item lied inside the base of the pot. It was a Usul Lemon Bomb. 

"You've completed my quest! You get a Usul Lemon Bomb, magical snowballs, and 1572 neopoints!" Taelia said happily.

The neopian who had received the item cursed to himself and walked away.

Taelia then turned to Nicole smiling sweetly.

"you want to join my side eh?" Taelia said...

"Yes...." Nicole said sarcasticly. "Why else would I be here"

"ahh....a bad attitude i see!" Taelia said to herself. 

"Youre in!" Taelia announced happily. "Please win a battle. All the stupid fire pets are winning!"

"Sure! You can trust me!" Nicole said happily as she dashed out of the tent.

Looking around, Nicole saw wounded ice pets being dragged out of the BD. She also saw some fire pets, but not many. One very large white grarrl limped up to her. "Trust me lass, you don't want to do it!" The grarrl said softly. 

"I can do it!" Nicole shouted. 

-meanwhile in taelias tent kattygirl is shouting at her-  
"how am i supposed to get you these!?" She shouted. She threw the list to the ground and stepped on it. 

Nicole only watched the tent sympatheticly as her owner was thrown 100 feet out of the tent and crashed into a rather "testy" looking skeith. 

"Nicole0929021, report to the battledome!" The loudspeaker announced. She then dashed off to the BD with her sword and sheath bouncing behind her.  
-The twins reached the Stadium just in time-  
Fluffy26 turned to Fluffy37 and said "Finally! We're here!"  
" I wonder who we're gonna fight..." said Fluffy37 frightfully.  
At that moment UndyingPhoenix showed up.  
Fluffy26 exclaimed" Buffy's pet? We can't fight her! Buffy is Amanda's friend!"  
With a sigh Fluffy37 said "Sis, we have no choice."  
Fluffy26 "O, okay... UndyingPhoenix, just promise me, no matter what happens during this fight, we're still friends, right?"  
The Lenny noded in agreement.  
Fluffy26 called to her sister "Sis, get the weapons. We'll take on Undying Phoenix together."  
And so the fight began.

The twins stepped up proudly to fight UndyingPhoenix. They had never really fought their friend before so they have no idea of her strengths or weaknesses. Just as they were about to start the sun was blocked out and everything became dark.

Out of the sky appeared EverlastingPhoenix and the sun resummed its shinning. He touched down next to his mate.

EverlastingPhoenix spoke to UndyingPhoenix, "This would not be a fair fight if it wasn't 2 vs. 2. Therefore I am here to help you, my mate."  
" Blah stop talking that way! You aren't some knight in shining armor! Just grab a sword and help me fight!!" exclaimed UndyingPhoenix.  
Sighing, EverylastingPhoenix said "You always ruin my fun!"

The twins look upon the pair as they fought with confusions.

"Common!! lets fight!" Fluffy26 screamed.  
"Yes! let the battle begin!!" agreed Fluffy37.

The twins then began to charge. But then the phoenix's rose into the air.

"Hey!! no fair!! we can't fly!!" shouted Fluffy37.  
EverlastingPhoenix spoke from the air "Not my problem, you guys can run faster than us, so I think we are going to fly a bit."  
Fluffy26 whispered to her sister, "Lets try to hit them!"

The twins began throwing weapons at them, luckly they brought a bow and a quiver of arrows. They began firing but they kept missing. 

Fluffy37 jumped with joy as she said "I have an idea!! Lets add fire to the arrows!"  
" Good idea!" replied Fluffy26.

They sparked a flame and began shooting fire arrows to the lennys. UndyingPhoenix was hit!! She began to fall to the ground! 

"YES we got her! Now for the other one!" exclaimed Fluffy37.

But wait!! She recovered and shes back in the air!! This isnt possible!!

"Umm, guys... I am a fire bird remember?" said UndyingPhoenix.  
" Woops!" said Fluffy37.

But it was too late, the twins were distracted, and that was all it took for EverlastingPhoenix to throw his honey potion! The twins were stuck! This is a done match! They cannot move! They are helpless and defeated!!

UndyingPhoenix and EverlatingPhoenix win the match!!

Upon hearing her name being called nicole dashed toward the dome. While dashing...

"Draikeneko, report to the battledome"

She realized that was her opponent. 'whos Draikeneko?' she thought. Her question was answered.

Nicole ran straight into a rather large shadow draik who was drinking a potion. He had a grey stripe across his face. He was standing as if he were a dragon from the myths we hear. Nicole was thrown backwards from the impact. 

"Ahh Nicole i suppose?" Said the draik coldly. Nicole looked up to him and glared

"Yea i'm nicole..." She said. 

The draik finished the potion and threw the vial to the wall. The glass shattered everywhere. "You're in for a roasting" the draik said. He stood on all fours and shot out a powerful stream of fire from his mouth toward a tree, scorching it instantly. "heh...see you in a few minutes" The draik said as he flew away toward the south BD gate. Nicole inspected the shards of the vial. "Fire Potion" She thought. 

This couldnt stop her. She ran toward the north gate to start her battle.

-In the battledome-

"This is battle 327 of the Neoholic Guild Fire and Ice war!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered. Half fire, half ice. "Our next contestants are Draikeneko of the fire team, and Nicole0929021 of the Ice team!"

Nicole was the first in the dome. Her gate opened and she emerged, facing the light and the cheering people. In the other gate, Draikeneko emerged, with smoke coming from his nostrils. He smirked at the small baby ixi. The odds were small. A small baby ixi against a huge draik...who could breathe fire!

Nicole walked calmly toward the center of the dome. The draik did the same. 

"Battlers, get ready!" The announcer said/

The two pets backed away from each other

"GO!" 

The draik unfolded his wings and took to the air while Nicole raced towards him. The draik looked down upon the small ixi with pity. He shot a blast of fire towards her. Nicole saw the fire, and high-tailed away from it. 

She drew her sword, and started running behind the airborn draik. The draik turned his head and shot a blast of fire at her. Nicole managed to get close enough to him to leap in the air and flap her little baby wings hard enough to grab his tail. The fire burned both Nicole and his own tail and feet. Nicole let go immediatly and fell to the ground. The draik, in pain, crashed to the ground and pulled out his bronze scorchstone. 

Nicole was laying on the ground, not moving. The draik walked up to her and laughed. Nicole just laid there with smoke coming off of her fur. 

"I think she's knocked out!" The announcer said. Half the crowd cheers, while some groaned.   
"I declare Draikeneko the wi---huh?"

Nicole had suddenly leapt up from her laying pose and struck the draik in the face with her sword. She then used her strong ixi hindlegs to kick herself off his face. The draik roared in pain as he collapsed to the ground. The draik didn't move. 

A refferee ran out to the field and examined the draik. He then signaled to the announcer a thumbs down.

"ha ha! My mistake folks." Said the announcer.   
"Nicole0929021 is the victor!"

The whole north side of the audience roared and cheered at Nicoles victory. Nicole studdered a bit to keep her balance. Everything got blurry. She suddenly lost her balance and collapsed to the ground. The whole audience gasped at what had happened. 

kattygirl, covered in ice *cough*snowfaerie*cough* ran into the field, shoving the guards out of her way. She ran out to her ixi and picked her up. Nicole was unconcious. Her fur was charred, and her sword was...erm....sort of mishaped. Kattygirl went over to pick up her sword and put it in her sheath. Nicoles eyes opened slightly to see the scores for the war. Taelias number went up by one right before her very eyes. Nicole smiled slightly, and fell asleep in her owners arms.   
Meanwhile, back in the guild...

Muffled yells could be heard shortly before two neopets burst through the door.

"You've never even fought in the Battledome! Why should you choose which side we join?" a blue Shoyru named Melilacat screams to her sister, a skunk Kacheek named Lanninaboo.

"So just because you're stronger than I am means I don't have an opinion?" Lanninaboo returned, her ears perked with anger.

Suddenly, Kattygirl came in through ice door and stormed out of the guild, covered in snow and cursing loudly.

"See," Lanninaboo continued, fuming, "that was Nicole's owner! We should side with our friends!"

"You just want to be on her side because she's strong enough to make up for your weakness," the Shoyru yelled, shaking her fists. "You know what?" she continued, "FINE! Go join the ice side! I'm sticking with Funnah. I'll be looking forward to seeing you LOSE!" Melilacat stormed through the door to the fire side, leaving her sister shaking angrily. Lanninaboo growled as she stomped through the ice door.

-In the ice tent-

"So, you wish to join my side," Taelia said politely to Lanninaboo, who nodded proudly. Taelia added Lanninaboos name to the form and handed her a nametag.

Lanninaboo strutted proudly to the barracks, but was hit with a sudden uneasiness. She was one of the weaker members of her family. She groaned, knowing that the Ice side was down. Soon, a voice came on the loudspeaker, bringing the Kacheek troubling news.

"Lanninaboo, please report to the Battledome."

"Oh no!" Lanninaboo whispered to herself. She trudged through the snow to her side of the battledome and stood in her position, feeling naked with weak weapons. She looked up to face her opposition, and suddenly grew ill.

Staring at her across the feild in as much shock as Lanninaboo was in herself, was a blue Shoyru. Melilacat.

Lanninaboo finally got the courage to speak. "Still looking forward to seeing me lose?" she asked, her voice increasing in strength.

"You should've joined the fire side," Melilacat said, her voice shaking with anger.

The crowd was getting restless, shouting at them to fight. Melilacat lunged at Lanninaboo, knocking her down and pinning her to the dirt. Lanninaboo squirmed and got her feet up to Melilacat's underbelly to kick her off.

"You just joined the fire side because they're winning! You've just got to much pride to fight for the losing team. That's it isn't it?" Lanninaboo screamed. The sisters were circling around each other, glaring heavily.

Melilacat was lost for words, but refused to give in. She snatched Lanninaboo's tail and yanked her off her feet. Lanninaboo growled monstrously and bit down with all the strenght in her jaws on Melilacat's hand.

Melilacat screamed in pain and pulled away. Lanninaboo felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and knew that she had gone too far. The shoyru launched into the air and cirlcled in the sky. Lanninaboo watched her wearily knowing what her sister was going to do. She backed away slowly and braced herself for the hit. Melilacat dove from the sky and sped towards her sister with alarming speed, tackling her and dragging her through the dirt.

Lanninaboo whimpered with pain as she stood up to face her sister. She stared into the shoyru's eyes, trying to read them.

"Lanninaboo, what are we doing here?" Melilacat finally said.

"This is so stupid," Lanninaboo agreed, softly, "we shoud've never joined any side. We should leave these faeries to battle out their own problems."

Melilacat nodded, and the two hugged. They looked up into the crowd and saw a banner held by a blue uni, a faerie acara, and a swaying human who had her hands in peace signs. The banner read "Peace Between Elements" and was decorated with flames and ice cubes.

"Hey look," Lanninaboo laughed, as she pointed to the human holding the banner, "it's Tiffy!"

The human waved frantically and blew kisses to them, nearly falling off the bleacher.

"Come on," Melilacat said, taking Lanninaboo's hand, "let's get out of here." The two left arm in arm despite the roar of the angry crowd. Though they did hear a "Whoohoo!" from a crazed person they knew was their owner.

While in the fire battle camp Merlin and Sakura were huddled together...

Merlin and Sakura had both joined up for the fire side, mad at their brother and sister phoenixs who joined the ice side.

"We need weapons!!" Merlin told Sakura.  
"But the ice side stold Aeryn's weapons! What are we to do?" replied Sakura with a sigh.  
" Where is Aeryn anyway??" Merlin asked.  
Sakura replied with frustration, " I think she went off with mom somewhere, but who cares? We need weapons!!" 

Upon hearing their commotion some other fire pets came up to the pair.

"Yeah we need weapons too, I just can't fight without a shield." said the Fire Ixi.  
Fire Scorchio nodded as he said "Yeah! I need a helmet to protect my head!"  
" I just want something pointy!" reported the Fire Korbat.  
" Wait I have an idea!! Follow me everyone!" exclaimed Merlin.

The group of fire pets followed merlin and sakura to the Neopian Marketplace.

Sakura asked the group "What are we doing here?? We have no neopoints to buy weapons!"  
Fire Ixi nearest to her replied "I know we are desperate but I don't want to steal anythin either!"  
To her right Merlin replied "No, no stealing, no buying! We are borrowing some fire stuff from a shop I know."  
"Oh I hope we aren't doing what I think we are doing." said Sakura in a sad tone of voice.

The group was brought up to a little shop in the corner of the Marketplace. In front of this shop stood a little baby scorchio with a big sign next to him. 

"Where are we?" asked the Fire Scorchio.  
"Ohh no!! we can't!!" screamed Sakura.  
Merlin replied with a harsh tone "Times of desperation call for desperate measures!! "

The little baby scorchio then noticed the group.

"Well hiya guys! Where's mummy? Me haven't seen her all day! And I want a hug!!" said the little baby scorchio.  
"Well hiya little bro, we need to borrow some stuff from mommy's fire gallery." said Merlin to DlAdopt.  
DlAdopt replied "But...but... mummy told me to keep watch over the shop so no one took anything..."  
"I will bring them all back later!! Promise!" said Merlin.  
"But...but... I will get in trouble and mummy wont hug mee!!" cried DlAdopt.

And with that the little baby scorchio started to cry. Sakura tried to comfort her as much as she could while the others began to raid the fire gallery...

" Look what we have become little guy... a bunch of maniacs... I am truely sorry... now go and run straight to Dl Adoption Agency and stay there with the pets ok? Don't let them leave or they might be brought into this mess." Sakura said to DlAdopt.  
DlAdopt cried "*sniffle* ok big sis... see ya later?"  
"Sure will!!" promised Sakura.

With a high five, the little baby scorchio ran the opposite way from the group as they headed back to the fire camp, arms full of fire weapons for all...

Hojimitsu groaned and massaged his aching muscles tenderly. After about fifteen victorious battles, he was worn out running low on Healing Potions.

Just then, the loudspeaker crackled to life and boomed out, "Hojimitsu, report to the battle arena for your last fight for today!"

Hojimitsu just moaned and turned over in his camping bed. Just then, he received a sudden and unexpected push onto the floor.

"Yow! Ow! Swee, what did you do that for?!" Hojimitsu got up and glared at her friend wearily.

"Didn't you hear?! You've been called for a battle!" Swee snapped.

"I've already been in about a hundred today," Hoji said, exaggerating slightly. "And so have you, Swee! When are we ever going to get a break??"

Sweeconena's expression softened and a little and she just muttered, "It'll end someday. Anyway, it's your last fight for today. You can rest after this. Just...do it for me?"

Hoji glanced at the scars and dark bags under his friend's eyes. "All right," he promised reluctantly. Swigging down one last Healing Potion XI, he clopped out of the barracks and into the arena, amongst the screaming fans.

"Hoji! Hoj!" Swee shouted after him. "You've left your weapons behind! HOJI!" It was too late, though, Hojimitsu couldn't hear her over the ruckus the watchers were making. It'll be okay, though, Sweeconena tried to be optimisitic. Hojimitsu can look after himself!

Ready! On your marks! Get set! GO! The announcer blared a horn, and Hoji immediately started the battle with a full-speed run on at his opponent, a white Bruce.

Just then, something in Hoji's brain clicked. He knew there was only one thing to do. And so he proceeded to do it.

Changing his direction and galloping around the Bruce, Hoji raced around and around the Bruce, twirling and leaping and feinting kicks at it, until eventually he raised so much dust the Bruce couldn't see a single thing.

"Ugh...what t-" The Bruce's exclamation was suddenly interrupted by a violent kick in the head, as Hoji emerged from the rising dust and planted a hoof on the Bruce's back.

"Do you wish to surrender?" Hojimitsu said coldly. "Or would you prefer a fight...till the end?"

The Bruce considered this momentarily. As an answer, he raised up a fin and brought it smashing down - into thin air. Anticipating this move, Hojimitsu was hovering over a few feet into the air, and then suddenly flew up, higher and higher, spiraling into the air until he was no more than a tiny black dot in the sky.

"NO! It's a-" A sudden anguished cry which appeared to originate from a large white grarrl was suddenly muffled by a yelp of pain as a mysterious fire draik bit down on the grarrl's ear.

Suddenly, the crowd grew silent. There wasn't a single noise to be heard, except for the rustling of dry leaves in the wind.

Suddenly, a patch in the cloudless blue sky appeared to vibrate. The air around it shimmered, and the Bruce looked up, puzzled, and shaded his eyes with a fin.

A dark figure grew larger and darker by the minute, and a blazing fireball appeared to be surrounding it.

"This is amazing!" The announcer said in surprise. "It appears that there is a meteor approaching the stadium right now! It's going over 150 m.p.h.!! It's breaking the sound barrier!"

Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiwwwwwwwwwww, went the fireball, and hit the surface of the arena with an ear splitting impact. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The arena exploded with dust. The fans went wild, cheering and stuffing hankies up their noses, Fire and Ice alike, as a small purple figure crawled slowly out of the blackened crater, dragging bedraggled wings along.

"HOJI! That was great!" Swee rushed up to her friend and thumped him on the back, as the paramedics arrived to help out the poor Bruce. "Hoji? Hoji?!"

Ignoring the applause and his friend's exclamations, Hoji slowly limped over to his barracks, and painfully slid onto his army folding bed.

"I'm not doing it anymore." Hoji suddenly said.

"What do you mean!?" Swee asked sitting up on her bed.

"This - all this fighting. What's it for!? For some stupid Faeries with anger management issues?! Why are we doing it in the first place!?" Hoji suddenly yelled. "Our guild was perfectly fine the way it is - until those hags came along." He spat onto the ground, darkening the floor with spittle.

"That's my last statement. I'm out of here. No more fighting for Hoji! So get that in your head!" Hoji kicked his bed viciously.

"Stop all this shouting!" Fuhnuh suddenly appeared at the entrance of the barracks. "I can't even hear myself with all this noise!"

Hojimitsu glared at the receding back of the Fire Faerie. He was going to get out of here soon, he decided. And the sooner the better.

back at home-

*kattygirl is trying to dry her hair after the snow/ice incident.*

"Gah! So what if i couldnt afford a Deluxe Strawberry Toffee Chokato...sheesh!" She said to herself as she wrapped a blanket around her. "grrr..."

-Back in Nicoles room-

*Naomi the white lupe was wrapping bandages around Nicoles legs. Her fur was all uneven, being the charred fur had to be cut off.*

"I don't understand the art of battling" said Naomi softly. "Risking your life for that extra point added to taelias score."

Nicole just sat there lookng at the floor. "I have never fought a fight that hard..."

'Well of course you haven't. You took on a draik. A draik who could breath fire! What were you thinking?" Naomi said calmly.

Nicole turned her head to look at her precious Sinsis Sword. The sword she had gotten when she was born. The metal was twisted and deformed. It also was burnt black on some parts. She started sobbing silently.

"Now come on Nicole don't cry" Naomi said without looking up. "You shouldn't be so daring. You knew right from the start it would be hard."

"How do you know what I think" Nicole said coldly.

Naomi paused. She cut the bandage from the roll and tucked the end in. She sighed deeply. "Because I used to be like you."

Naomi walked out of the room shakng her head. Nicole had gone to far with that fight. She knew it. Nicole decided to walk to the kitchen for a drink. Once she got on her legs they buckled beneath her. 

"AHH!" Nicole screamed. Her legs were in too much pain for her to walk.

Nicole started sobbing as she dragged herself to her computer. She loaded up the NeoH guild to see the scores.

Fuhnah had 234 pts, and Taelia had 232 pts.

'Its close..' thought Nicole. 'its too close'.

Nicole dragged herself to her window and pulled out a short golden flute. She played a few notes on it out the window. Suddenly, a rather large Christmas Horus zoomed through the sky and crashed through her window. 

"Sarotek!" Nicole said happily. The horus nudged nicole passionatly with his beak.

"Get me my sword" Nicole ordrered Sarotek. He walked over, picked up the swrod and sheath, and gave it to Nicole. Nicole put the sheath on, and dragged herself on Sarotek.

"Take me to Meridell!" Nicole said. 

The two then flew out the already broken window and took to the sky, heading towards Meridell.

Hojimitsu walked into Fuhnuh's war tent, and slammed down his nametag onto Fuhnuh's desk. Fuhnuh looked up, meeting Hojimitsu's gaze evenly.

"Yes? What is this supposed to mean?" Fuhnuh said, very calmly.

"This means two simple words: I. Quit." Hojimitsu answered very softly. His tail was twitching erratically.

"Oh? Really? Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." Fuhnuh's words, although still at the normal tone of voice, somehow scorched and blazed in the air.

"Let's see you stop me." Hojimitsu glared at Fuhnuh.

"Foolish Neopet." Fuhnuh said, her tone a mixture of pity and contempt. "You dare challenge me? Very well. If you defeat me in battle, I will allow you to leave."

"And if I don't?" Hojimitsu answered, keeping his voice steady.

"You...will stay." Fuhnuh's eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Hojimitsu tilted his head and gave Fuhnuh a long, calculating look. "Yes. I will battle you." The words finally escaped from his mouth.

Fuhnuh smiled, although there was no trace of merriment in her face. "Tomorrow at dawn. Do not disappoint me, fiery one."

Hojimitsu did not reply, but turned his back on Fuhnuh and exited the tent silently.

Outside, Sweeconena charged into Hojimitsu. "So? What's the verdict?" She asked worriedly.

Hojimitsu glanced at her. "I battle her. I win, I get out. I lose, I die."

"What!? She couldn't have said that!" Sweeconena exclaimed.

"She didn't say it to that exact words, but I know her type. They will not hesitate to kill." Hojimitsu continued walking a slow pace towards the Fire barracks.

"What - what are you going to do?" Sweeconena asked, flapping her wings worriedly.

"I will not remain inactive." Hojimitsu responded vaguely and then, with a rush of wings, was air borne and streaking away, leaving Sweeconena behind in the dust.

"All these battles," Sweeconena muttered, "Can be awfully trying on a body..."

Many hours later, as she trudged from another battle into the barracks, she looked up in surprise to see nobody was there.

"Hu-huh? Wha? Where is everybody??" Quick jogging over to the Ice barracks, she couldn't find anybody there either.

Just then, she saw a note on somebody's bed - "Stadium at 2 pm". What does this mean? She thought. It's 2:10...I might as well go take a look at the stadium...

Flapping her wings and taking off into the sky, Sweeconena rose higher and higher until she spotted the large stadium. Rising on an air draft, she cruised towards the large outdoor building and swooped down a little, hovering above the highest bleachers.

To her immense surprise, a small purple winged figure stood at the podium in the center, shouting out sentences into a mike. Straining to hear the words, Sweeconena heard this:

"Friends! Fellow Ice and Fire! I have called to you to discuss one thing! WHAT, my friends, are we fighting for?! Why are we being led by a couple of power-hungry faeries!? We must stop this at once! We are all fellow members of the same guild! Why do we fight one another?! How is it these Faeries can command us?! This isn't right! We should stop this at once!"

Murmurs of agreement flowed from the crowd, but suddenly....

The sky began to turn to night. Pet on both sides began to look around in confusion. Merlin, Sakura, and Sweeconena ran to where Hojimitsu was standing. All of a sudden every pet in the dome heard an evil cackle from every direction.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I will rule the land, the sea, and the air! Foolish pets!! Bow down to your new ruler!" said the unknown voice.   
"Who are you?" Shouted Merlin into the darkness.  
"What do you want?" shouted Hoji.  
"Where are you?" asked Sakura.  
"Show yourself!" screamed Sweeconena.

"My,my, little kiddies! Settle down!! You wouldn't want to pull a muscle now do you?" said the unknown voice.

With her remark a bright light was flashed before the pets eyes. 

"Behold! Our awesome power!! 

On the platform before the pets stold Jhudora, the Dark Faerie, accompanied by Aeryn, Skylarr, Tazz, and CooterBob.

"What?!? Aeryn, Tazz? What are you doing there?! Get over here!!" screamed Merlin.  
"They can't hear you! They are under my spell and you shall all perish by the hands of your friends!! muahahahahaha!! Advance my minions!" said the evil Jhudora.

And with that the battles to end all battles began...

All of a a sudden, dark clouds rolled into the sky, and a streak of lightning illuminated a dark figure on the top of the stadium.

"Friends! Brothers! Sisters!! This must not happen!! You can not battle one another!!" the mysterious shadow stepped into the light to reveal the shape of Baby N, mascot of Neoholic.

"You will never ruin my plans!" yelled Jhudora angrily.

Baby N screamed out an Word of Power and suddenly night and day stopped. Jhudora, Aeryn, Tazz, CooterBob, and Skylarr, all froze, the world turning into heavy shades of gray.

Baby N ground her teeth together. She hated using Words of Powers; they usual had nasty side effects somewhere else, and they were as unpredictable as a bucking broncho.

Turning around to the confused Neopets, she called out, "Okay, people, things are worse than I predicted. WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER!!!!!! Forget your past differences! Who cares what team you're on! if we don't do this together, we're going to be destroyed!! Jhudora and these pets are powerful, we need to remember: Power in Unity! Everyone, split up into five groups!"

As the Neopets mobbed into five seperate groups, Baby N went around assigning tasks to each group. "Group 1, go after Aeryn. I will join you here. Group 2, Tazz, Group 3, Cooter Bob, Group 4, Skylarr, and Group 5, you will attack Jhudora herself. Hoji, I want you to lead Sweeconena, the Fluffies, Nicole, and any others who want to join you!"

Just then, the world began to flicked, and colors rushed back. Jhudora, looking confused and angry, raised an arm and pointed at the Neopets.

"Attack!" She shrieked.  
-The twins joined Group 5-  
Fluffy26 screamed "Hoji, we think we're strong enough to fight Jhudora. We've been practicing on a life-size Jhudora Doll. She is our sworn enemy."  
Hoji replied while nodding "Sure. I bet you can stall her for a bit, seeing the two of you each has an Illusen's Staff."  
" Thanks. We've helped Illusen so much, she considers us her favorite pets and gave these to us." said Fluffy37.  
Hoji asked Fluffy37 "Well, okay. We'll attack in this formation. Fluffy26, you attack Jhudora from the side. Fluffy37, you'll attack from the other side. I'll take the front. Understood?"  
The twins nodded at Hoji.  
Hoji screamed as she ran foward towards the battle "Okay! Are you ready? Let's gogogo!!"

-At meridell Nicole asked Sinsi herself to fix her beloved blade-

"I'm so sorry Sinsi! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Nicole cried to Sinsi

Sinsi looked in awe at the mangled sword. She shook her head at it, and carried it into her home. Nicole just waited outside in confusion. After about 5 minutes Sinsi reappeared with her sword in mint condition. 

Nicole stared in awe at how her sword could be fixed so quickly. "How did you do it!?" Nicole questioned with excitement

"Ha ha! I simply welded it back together!" Sinsi said. She pointed to the back house. There was smoke coming from the chimney.

"I didn't know you were a blacksm---"

Nicole was cut off short by Sinsis expression on her face. She was looking at the sky in total fear. Nicole turned around to see a huge cloud of grey floating over meridell. 

"I must leave!" Nicole shouted. She tried to dash away but triped over her own still wounded legs. 

"Sarotek!" Nicole called. The large christmas horus flew down, picked her up, and tossed her on his back. Nicole pulled out her sword. 

"Hurry! To the battlefield!" Nicole ordered.

Sarotek zoomed through the dark cloudy sky toward the battlefield. Lightning suddenly starting appearing. Sarotek dived toward the ground and flew , brushing the grass. He rose up again to see the battlefield. Jhudora was next to her 5 minions. There were 5 groups.

"Ugh...i always miss something important" Nicole said...

"oh great now i take after my owner!"

Sarotek zoomed down to the ground and landed next to Baby N.

"where do you want me!" Nicole asked strongly, still mounted on her horus. Her sword wielded to her side.

"You look in bad shape. What do you mean where do you want to be? You should be home!" Baby N shouted to Nicole, trying to over speak the noise.

"I dont care." Nicole said. She looked down to Baby N. Her eyes were full of courage, determination, and daring. "Where do you want me!"

"Go join Group 5," Baby N shouted at Nicole.

Then, Group 1, led by Baby N, began to battle Aeryn. Baby N stood by to watch the other pets fight Aeryn. She was sad because the pets where loosing to Aeryn but it needed to be this way if she was going to find any weaknesses to the powerful lupe.

Battle after battle, the powerful lupe did not stop to rest or regain health. The darkness faerie had bestowed her with much great power, evil power. She seemed not to have any weaknesses at all. Baby N was afraid for her friends. What was she to do? She had to find a way to defeat Aeryn if she was to save her family and friends.

Meanwhile, Sweeconena gazed at what was happening. Neopia is done for she thought to herself. 

"I might as well fight to my death." She exclaimed as she rushed into the battle.  
She heard a strange growling from behind her. It was Aeyrn.   
"Umm good doggy,! good doggy run along." she said under her breath  
Aeyrn jumped up and started to paw Swee's face.  
Swee pushed her off and start to run, but it was no use Aeyrn was on her tail.  
Swee flew untill she got to a corner and hid. "Now I must get to the dark faerie!" She exlaimed

She saw the Dark faerie fighting the others. Swee went up behind her with her tiki amulet and was going to give her a blast when Hoj relized Aeyrn was behind her again. Hoj yelled, "watch out swee!." After doing this Hoj knew she made a big mistake. The dark faerie turned around and saw Sweeconena and the darkfaerie blasted her with her wand.

Sweeconena went flying into the dirt, paralyzed. She moaned and groaned and all she saw was blur. She heard noices in the distance and heard Hoj yelling Swee Swee. Thats all she could hear.   
Sadly like in these stories Hoj saved Swee everytime, but maybe not this time.

Swee needed to get off the battlefield before Aeyrn got to her. But everyone was way to busy

Swee tried to talk but all that came out was groans. Then all she saw was black. 

But there wasn't enough time for Baby N to come up with any plan. She grabed Swee and pulled her to safety. Although only Jhudora and Aeryn still stood, Aeryn had defeated soo many. Only a few brave pets still stood against Aeryn. Three left...a fire ixi flew by Baby N's head even as Aeryn's paw hit the white scorchio. Now it was up to Baby N to hold off Aeryn until they defeated Jhudora. 

Hopefully, with the Dark Faerie's defeat, those pets would turn to good again...

"ok then" Nicole told Baby N, realizing she was alone. "Be careful!" 

"yah!" Nicole shouted. Sarotek shot back into the air towards group 5. She saw Hoji over there. 

"Hoji!" Nicole shouted at her from above.

Sarotek landed next to Hoji and Nicole fell off. 

"what do you want me to do?" Nicole said

"Sweeconena....Nicole! Fluffies! Everyone! After me!" Hojimitsu raised his Lost Desert Dagger high and made a break for Jhudora, galloping in a straight line. Jhudora raised her hands high, and slowly a green orb of fire collected in her palms.

"Hoji! Watch out!!!!!!" the Fluffies shouted, suddenly realizing what Jhudora was about to do.

Banking sharply, Hoji quickly shot up into the air, his wings no more than a vibration in the air. Spiraling down to Jhudora, he swooped over her head, and dropped his Hand Painted Scarab right on target.

Unfortunately, Jhudora, anticipating his move, raised up her palms and a faint green shield surrounded her. The scarab bounced off uselessly into the ground.

Alighting lightly on the ground, Hojimitsu snorted angrily, and pawed his hoof in the ground. Lowering his head till his sharp spiky horns showed, he backed up a little, and charged at Jhudora, yelling out an indistinguishable cry.

Suddenly swerving to the left, Hojimitsu did a U turn and headbutted Jhudora painfully in the back. just then, some unrecognizable green sloosh came pouring down on Jhudora, drenching her. Howling, she craned her neck to look up and saw Harotek just above, and Nicole waving her hoof cheekily.

"WHY YOU!" Jhudora roared. "NO MORE FUN AND GAMES! It's time to get serious!!!!!"

UndyingPhoenix was stalling, watching Baby N fight Aeryn.  
Fluffy26 called out to UndyingPhoenix "What's wrong with you? We need you! My sis is already down!" as she looked at her fallen sister.  
UndyingPhoenix stuttered "I...I..."  
Fluffy37 looks around as shelaying on the ground, helpless.  
UndyingPhoenix screamed "Hoji, please!... But..."  
Fluffy26 was disappointed but all of a sudden she saw a flash and screamed "UNDYINGPHOENIX! WATCH OUT! "  
She pushed UndyingPhoenix to avoid the energy ball fired by Jhudora.  
UndyingPhoenix looked upon Fluffy26 gratefully and said "You, you saved my life!"  
Fluffy26 replied "Sure did! Now, are you ready to fight?"  
UndyingPhoenix looked at Fluffy26 and nodded.  
Fluffy26 screamed as she used Illusen's Staff to send an energy ball at Jhudora "Okay, ATTACK!"

"ha ha!" Nicole shouted at Jhudora

"I knew that *cough*picklejuiceivebeensavingformonths*cough* would work!

Sarotek then dived toward the ground and brushed the grass while spinning around jhudora, makeing her....erm....dizzy. 

"Go Hoji! Go!" Nicole said. Thw wind picked up suddenly and knocked both sarotek and nicole away from each other. Nicole fell to the ground while Sarotek attempted to fly in the wind.

"Ugh...Swee, where are you?" Hoji frantically looked around for Swee. "Oh nooo..."

Suddenly, a Fire Krawk tapped Hoji on the shoulder. "May I be of assistance?" He smiled genially.

"Mage! Just the Krawk I wanted to see!" Hoji sighed in relief. "You go distract Jhudora, okay?! I need to take care of the casualties!"

Leaving Mage to Jhudora, Hoji ran over to Fluffy37. "Heal, heal..." He mumbled. Suddenly, Fluffy37 sat up, looking a lot better. "Are we ready to fight or what!?" She exclaimed happily.

Hoji nodded. He pointed a cloven hoof at Mage, who was whapping Jhudora with his spiky tail. "Go help Mage!" he urged.

Trotting off, Hojimitsu found Nicole's limp body on the ground. "Uh oh," he breathed. "This is a lot more serious!"

Quickly he placed his hooves gently on Nicole. "HEAL, strong!" He called out. Soon, Nicole sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Go after Jhudora," Hojimitsu instructed her, and quickly ran off in search of Sweeconena.

"Go after Jhudora......right....." Nicole said to herself. She pulled out her golden flute and played a few notes on it. As always, Sarotek loyaly flew out of nowhere to aid Nicole. Even thought Nicole was healed, her legs were still wounded. She draged herself onto Sarotek. 

"Sarotek, go after Jhudora!" Nicole ordered. Sarotek moved alittle, but then turned his head around to give Nicole a concerned look.

"Trust me Sarotek just do it. I know its dangerous, but please don't try to protect me. Just do it!"

Sarotek hesitated a few seconds, and then bolted off into the sky towards jhudora. 

Nicole drew her newly reforged sword and dived down toward Jhudora.

"You're the one who through that putrid potion at me!" Jhudora screamed at Nicole

"That was pickle juice!" Nicole responded, closing in on Jhudora.

"Pickle Juice!?!? AHHHHHH!" Jhudora screamed even more violently as she tried to brush herself off. 

Nicole, with her sword wielded, flew toward Jhudora and swung it. The sword grazed Jhudoras skin, but she wasn't close enough to do some serious damage.

"AIIIIE!!!!!!!!!" Jhudora screamed. "You will pay for that!"

Jhudora waved her hands together to form a purple energy ball. She then shot it at Nicole. 

-kattygirl runs into the field- 

"Nicole!!! What are youy doing here!!!" She shouted

"Huh?" Nicole looked off to kattygirl. She wasnt paying attention to the glowng orb coming towards her. Sarotek saw it however. The orb was moving faster than he could move with Nicole on his back. He suddenly turned sharply and knocked nicole off. Nicole fell backfirst toward the ground. Above her Sarotek was about to zoom off when the orb grazed his back hard, right where Nicole wouldve been.

Kattygirl started to slowly back away from the field with an expression of sheer confusion on her face 

Nicole, once again, crashed to the ground. She wasn't unconcious, but she managed to stand up slightly. 

"Sarotek! Sarotek!" nicole cried out. 

"Ha ha! You have no means of transportation now..." Jhudora said. She started to close in on the helpless Nicole.

Lanninaboo and Melilacat were drawn back to the battledome to investigate the noise. Lanninaboo peered in and her eyes widened.

"It's Jhudora!" she squeaked, shuddering.

Sakura was commanding a large group of Neopets, she seemed to be the only one free.

Lanninaboo and Melilacat were forced in by an enormous crowd of neopets, eager to join the defeat.

Melilacat took her sisters hand and led her up to Sakura.

"Where should we go?" she asked without hesitation.

"Are you fighting in separate groups or together?" Sakura asked.

"Together," the shoyru said, smiling.

Fluffy26 looked around frightfully "Amanda?"  
" Yeah, I'm here! What's going on?" Amanda replied from the somewhere.  
"Uhh, it's a long story!" said Fluffy37.  
Fluffy26 replied while looking at her sister "You ready?"  
Fluffy37 said with pride "Sure am!"  
The twins use their Illusen's Staff in unison, and Amanda also fired a blast from her staff, making 3 energy balls hit Jhudora smack in the face.

"Ugh..." Hojimitsu struggled to get up. "Okay, guys....we should listen to that 'little voice in our heads'...I'll go after Jhudora, you guys, I don't really mind where you go, but how about kattygirl, go after Skylarr, the Fluffies, you go after Tazz, Lanninaboo and Melilacat, after Skylarr too!! Mage, Sakura, you two go after CooterBob!!"

So saying, Hojimitsu dived into the commotion, charging after Jhudora.

Mage ran toward Cooterbob with all his might. Cooterbob was just standing there so Mage whacked him over the back hard. He grunted as he fell to the ground  
"That was easy," Mage said walking away. Then he heard grunting from behind.  
He turned around to see Cooterbob running straight in his direction, before he could react the brown moehog had headbutted him in the stomach, sending him flying into the air.   
Mage landed on his butt with a thud.   
"OWIIIIIIIIIE!" Mage exclaimed. Thats it! Mage took out his dark battle duck and squirted water at the brown moehog. Cooterbob looked at him confused.   
Then in a minute after making strange noises Cooterbob fell to the ground.  
Ok now I've gotten him! But once again Cooterbob got back up on his feet.  
"Oh geese this pet will never die!" Cooterbob's eyes glew red and grunted as it made its way towards Mage  
"ahh!" mage screamed as he jumped up in the air and watch Cooterbob run into the wall and break one of his Tusks.  
The moehog looked really sad. But once again he got up and made its way towards Mage.  
Mage thought as fast as he could I know! Mage threw his Honey Potion at the rapid moehog. He froze in his tracks. Mage walked over to the frozen pet and walked it with his tail. He fell over in the same postion he was when he was standing up right.  
Mage had rushed away   
Mage asked Hoji "Ehere is swee?"  
Hoj replied "I dont know I didnt find her yet!"

Mage waited for Hoj, to give him more instructions.

Hoji turned to the twin Fluffys and told them to take care of Tazz. They nodded and began to run to where Tazz was standing.  
  
Nicole looked wearily from where she landed across the field to a white kougra on the other side. The kougra was Skylarr. She had fiery red eyes, as Jhudora had possesed him. He dashed towards Nicole. 

Nicole tried to get up, but couldn't. The kougra let out a deafening roar and he quickly advanced on her. Suddenly, Lanninaboo dived from behind nicole straight into the kougra, biting his ears violently.

"Are you ok?" Melilacat said with an anxious tone. 

"Y...yea" Nicole said softly. She, once again tried to get up, but her attempt was left in vain.

"Hurry up you two!" Lanninaboo called out, hanging on for dear life to the back of Skylarr's neck. She was thrashing back and forth, trying to throw Lanninaboo off. 

"Hop on!" Melilacat suddenly said, holding her arm out for Nicole. She grabbed on as Melilacat pulled her to her feet and pulled her legs over Melilacat. 

"Are you sure you can do this?" Nicole asked her, "I don't think you're as strong as Sarotek..."

"Positive," Melilacat said, anxiously eyeing her sister. 

Melilacat slowly lifted them into the air, but they were quickly knocked out by Lanninaboo, who was thrown from Skylarr. Melilacat and Nicole quickly regained themselves and shot after The Kougra.

"Let me do the fighting!" Nicole told Melilacat. "Just keep flying."

Melilacat nodded and zoomed toward Skylarr. Nicole drew her sword and slashed at Skylarr. Her white fur was streaked with a direct line of red. Melilacat flew back after a U-turn and Nicole slashed again. 

Skylarr roared in fury with each strike Nicole's blade gave. The kougra quickly turned around and struck Melilacat in the right side of the face with her claws. 

"AHHH!" Melilacat screamed as she rose into the air. "I cant see anything!"

"What do you mea---" Nicole said. "TURN!!!"

"Turn where!?" Melilacat yelled.

"Left!" Nicole shouted. They were heading straight towards a wall. Melilacat took a sharp turn to the left.

"I can only see out of my left eye," Melilacat said fearfully.

"Oh, great!" Nicole said with annoyance in seeing Melilacat's wounded face, "You'll be fine, just keep flying."

Melilacat dove down towards Skylarr and tackled her hard. The kougra was knocked off her feet and thrown around five yards.

"You'll pay for that!" Skylarr screamed at the two. She leapt into the air and tackled Nicole and Melilacat. They fell to the ground and separated..

Skylarr suddenly started attacking Melilacat. She slashed at her with her claws while Melilacat kicked at her face, knocking her away.

Skylarr took one final leap at Melilacat and knocked her against a wall. The shoyru fell unconscious.

"Noooo!" Lanninaboo said, reviving from her first attempt to control Skylarr.

As Skylarr closed in to Melilacat for the final blow, Nicole leaped over her and slashed her with her sword for a final time. The kougra fell to the ground, defeated. 

"You...how did you do that?" Melilacat asked her, wearily. "I thought you couldn't move?"

"I can't," Nicole said. She looked at Melilacat and smiled. "You didn't expect me to lie there helpless and watch you die now did you?"

Nicole then collapsed to the ground, again. 

"You really need to see a doctor about those injuries you know," Lanninaboo said with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, whatever," Nicole said annoyed. "Skylarrs done. Whos next?"

The two sisters shook their heads in confusion.

as the battles raged on the proud lupe and the ferocious baby kourgra fought on...

"Aeryn!! Snap out of it!! Don't you remeber me?!?" said Baby N as she dodged a swipe from Aeryn's claws.  
"Jhudora is our master, we know no one else." said Aeryn is a zombie-like voice.

Baby N did not know what to do. She needed to hold her off while the others took on Jhudora. She needed her weapons! But there was no way for her to get to them, they were home with the rest of her stuff! She needed a miracle. All of a sudden Aeryn advanced...her claws were just about to strike when a bright flash appeared. The world had stopped. Everyone except Baby N was frozen in time.

"Whaaa... What happened?" asked Baby N to herself.  
"Brave little one, you asked for a miracle." said an unknown voice.

Baby N turned around and before her stood Psellia, the Air Faerie. 

"Wow I did not expect you to appear, I though more along the lines of a higher power..." said Baby N to the Air Faerie.  
"Don't push your luck kid... everyone else is busy with the trouble my sisters have created... anyhow I am here to give you these..." said Psellia as she dropped a few weapons on the floor next to Baby N "...keep that lupe busy while your friends defeat Jhudora!"  
"Yes maam!" saluted Baby N.

With that the Air Faerie was gone and time resumed its normal activity. And the battle began again...

Mage was walking around with nothing to do, just watching the battle, he didnt want to interfare because he might hurt someone else or get introuble.   
He walked over to the spot where Cooterbob was, all bloody and bruised. Cooterbob raised his head and looked at Mage, this made Mage jump back. Cooterbob got on all fours and started to make a whining sound. Then he started to morph into a strange pet. His skin stretched and changed color untill you could see that he was changing into a yellow kyrii! "Oh no! I forgot that Cooterbob was alison's lab pet!" Mage said  
Cooterbob started coming towrds Mage with his arms spread like he wanted a hug. "Oh so you want to be friends." said mage and he reached out and hugged him. Cooterbob had tricked him, he bit down hard on Mage's ear. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Screamed Mage throwing the Kyrii because he was soo light. He through him right into one of Jhdouras power balls and he was knocked unconsious on the floor.  
"that was so close!" said mage shaking.

Fluffy26 screamed "Okay, Tazz, you're going down!"  
Fluffy37 whispered to her sister "Let's go easy on him, okay? Remember, he's our friend, okay?"  
Fluffy26 whispered back "Oh yeah."  
The twins tunred and used their staffs at the same time to do twice the damage to Tazz and he was knocked out cold.  
Fluffy26 screamed to Tazz as she used her Wocky Wand of Darkness and Wocky Hair Grenade to finish off Tazz. "This is the end of your zombie-like ways, Tazz"  
Fluffy37 took out a potion from her backpack as she spoke to Fluffy26 "I think this'll heal him and he won't remember anything."  
With the help of the potion tazz awoke from his slumber and spoke to the twins, "Oh, my head hurts. Where am I?"  
The twins shouted happily "Yay! Tazz is okay!"  
Tazz looked at the pair with confusion "Huh? Do I know you? How do you know my name?"  
Fluffy26 giggled "Uhh, we'll explain later, hehe."  
  
Hojimitsu circled Jhudora, his eyes narrowed. "Okay, Jhudora. This is it. No more fun and games! It's time to wake up and smell the pickle juice!"

"You'll never defeat me, you spineless worm," Jhudora said arrogantly. "My powers far surpass yours!"

"I may be a worm, but at least I'm enviromentally friendly!" Hojimitsu retorted, laughing inwardly. This was his domain. When it came to fast talk in tight situations, no one could think faster than him.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jhudora demanded, shooting off a blast with her staff, which Hojimitsu dodged with the utmost ease.

"I mean that you're even less useful than a pile of...manure!" Hojimitsu snickered and swung past another blow.

"Cut the talk and start the real fighting!" Jhudora snapped and struck out with her staff.

"Why? Is it too hard for your poor brain to think about two things at once?" Hoji taunted, avoiding another blast from Jhudora's shield.

"Gnyah! I'll show you, you little brat!" Jhudora screamed, and raised her staff. "This time, it's certain death for YOU!"

"With an aim like that, I'd think it's better to call it certain living!" Hojimitsu laughter rang out like a bell.

"Not with THIS weapon, it isn't!" Jhudora smiled malevolently. "It's got its own built in homing device not even the fastest Neopet in the world could dodge!"

"We'll see about that," Hojimitsu sniggered audibly.

Aiming her staff at Hojimitsu, the orb at the end of the Jhudora's wand began to pulsate visibly. Electric sparks travelled lazily up and down the sphere, and slowly the talons encasing it all opened up as the orb grew larger and larger.

"You think that tiny piece of electricity can harm me?" Hojimitsu sneered.

"Prepare to die at the mercy of dark light!" Jhudora shrieked evilly.

Dark light...Something in Hojimitsu's brain struck a chord. "No! That was outlawed by the Faerie Queen centuries ago!" Hojimitsu snarled.

"A simple law will not prevent me from doing what I wish," Jhudora's expression grew uglier by the minute. "And right now, destroying you is my wish!"

"I don't think so, you bag of bones!" Hojimitsu snapped and very slowly, the distance between the ground and his hooves got slightly larger.

"Oh, but I do!" Jhudora cackled, and the orb streaked through the air faster than the human eye could see. However, Hojimitsu was prepared for this. Taking off into the sky, the orb trailed after the agile ixi, leaving clouds of dust in its wake.

"You can run, little Ixi, but you can't hide," Jhudora chuckled.

"Actually, I rather fancy that I can!" Hojimitsu shouted, and dived abruptly at the Faerie. "Your time is up, Jhudora!"

"What kind of old cliched saying is THAT-" Jhudora sneered, when the Hoji's small horns butted into her stomach rather painfully. Not pausing for her reaction, Hoji, swooped up into the sky once again.

"Ow! You annoying -" Jhudora looked up, her eyes growing as wide as saucers. "N-OOOOOOOOOO-"

Hoji quickly speeded up, pounding his wings harder. A sphere of fire and dark light barely trailed at his hooves, as earth-shattering explosion followed behind, with huge dark clouds of smoke mushrooming in the sky.

"We won!!" screamed Hoji  
"Yay!! no more fighting!" shouted Merlin

Someone uttered a painful moaned in the background.

"Where are we?" said Tazz  
"Your alright!! Tazz!! Your back to normal!!" screamed Sakura as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you soo much!"  
"Me too" said Tazz warmly.

"Hey! Who scratched the fur man?" said CooterBob  
"EEk" merlin said as he raised his hand "That was me"  
"OOH I will get you later!!" screamed CooterBob "Uh wheres's Skylarr?"  
"With Melilacat and Nicole, they are having some drinks! Go figure!" said Hoji  
"Guys! Where's Aeryn and Baby N?" asked Merlin  
"I haven't seen them since we defeated Jhudora..." exclaimed Hoji

All of a sudden a flash of light was seen in the distance.

"No!! Why are they still fighting?" screamed Sakura

Our heros ran to where Baby N and Aeryn were conducting a heated battle. Left jab, right jab, uppercut after uppercut. Baby N seemed to be loosing.

"What's wrong with Aeryn?! Why hasn't she stopped fighting?" screamed Sakura  
"It was the Word of Power! It's magic affected the spell Jhudora cast on Aeryn, it amplified it!" screamed Baby N as she fought off Aeryn's blows.  
"Everyone distract Aeryn NOw!!" screamed Baby N

Everyone began to make noises and call on Aeryn. She was destracted. With a powerful scratch from Baby N Aeryn collapsed. That's it the battle was over!! Her friends rushed to her side, but alas, the proud fire lupe was gone. 

Both sides mourned their loss. They realized that the battles that had been in vain. The faeries went back to resume their bickeringbut they had lost one of their best friends. Peace was brought back to the guild. Families were reuniting, enemies were becoming friends. All because of the sacrifice of one proud, courageous lupe... but do you think the ending of such an awesome tale would be so sad! Never! 

After the fighting was over Fyora, The Faerie Queen, appeared. She granted the guild members one wish. They wished for their friend back, Aeryn. And it was so. But the Faerie Queen brought back a new and improved Aeryn. All the hatred that the evil had corrupted her with was gone. She was now pure and innocent. And with that Neoholic returned to normal and everyone lived happily until the next war began...

The End  



End file.
